Beginnings
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: When Mojo and Him command the Rowdyruff Boys to find the Powerpuff Girls’ weakness, they have to discover everything from the start.
1. Defeat

Ahh. New story is in the air. I got the idea after watching the PPG movie again. The Rowdyruff Boys are main characters along with the girls. Not much mush, more adventure-ish and actiony, and friendship. I dunno if you guys want this as a romance story, but still. And they're still 5. And please no flames. I'm trying hard for the no-OOC thing. Now read away. Hope it's not boring! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.

* * *

Chapter 1: Defeat

--

"Hold still, you little brats!" an aggressive voice yelled from the City of Townsville.

"No way, Him! Catch us if you can!" Blossom declared, zooming to the side of a building.

"Mojo, you monkey, catch her!" Him yelled at his partner in crime.

Mojo Jojo faced the evil creature and scowled at him.

"Then you chase these two!" the evil monkey replied angrily.

Bubbles flew behind Mojo as Buttercup punched him. Bubbles readily kicked him and he crashed straight into his lair.

"Curse you, Powerpuff Girls," Mojo muttered before falling onto the ground.

The two then flew to their sister to aid her, because defeating Him isn't easy as it seems. Bubbles kicked Him in the foot and led him to pounce back. Blossom swiped Him up and tossed him in the air. And for the last move, Buttercup punched Him straight at Mojo's lair once again, and he slipped off the roof and fell on a frustrated Mojo Jojo.

"That'll teach 'em," Buttercup said.

"C'mon, Buttercup. Let's go. At least we stopped them," Blossom instructed.

"Yeah. I wanna return home and continue my coloring!" Bubbles said happily.

"Okay. At least I got to punch and kick and wham!" Buttercup said, smiling.

"Now that's the Buttercup I know," Blossom cheered.

The girls flew back to their home together with smiles on their faces, for they successfully saved Townsville and kept it free from crime.

--

Meanwhile, the two villains lay helpless on the ground after the beating of the three girls. They wearily stood up and opened the main door of Mojo's lair. They slammed the door shut which grabbed the attention of three little boys accompanying them in the lair.

"Hey, what happened?" Boomer asked, approaching them along with his brothers.

"Those cursed Powerpuffs defeated us again!" Mojo proclaimed angrily.

"It's all your fault, monkey-boy! If you helped me in defeating that pathetic Blossom, we could've won!" Him said, in his angered tone once more.

"You try keeping the other two pests from hurting you! You are fighting ONE Powerpuff but I was fighting TWO. Who's unfair here?" Mojo asked.

And after a second, the two stormed up a loud quarrel. Brick couldn't take one more second of it, and it led him to exclaim, "SHUT UP!!! You two don't work together and that's the weakness of your plan to rule Townsville, you idiots!"

Him and Mojo halted as they heard the young leader of the Rowdyruff Boys' words. And with that, Him snapped his claws.

"That's it! You're a genius, Brick!" Him exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Brick boasted.

"What? Why is he a genius? Mojo is the genius! Not him!" Mojo declared.

"Eh, shut up, monkey-pops," Brick said. "I'm the smartest around here."

"Why does he get to be the smart one?" Butch asked.

"Yeah! I'm smart too!" Boomer asked.

"Shut up, Boom-brain. Your lucky you're smarter than a rock," Butch taunted.

"He's smart because he's found a perfect way to defeat those Powerpuff Girls," Him started, with his calm voice. "The weakness of the girls! That's what we have to use!"

"Uh, how? You guys don't even know their weakness," Brick pointed out.

Him's jaw dropped with the boy's remark.

"Alas, he is the smart one once more. He's right. We don't know their weakness!" Him said inferiorly.

They all stood silent but it was broken by another idea.

"That's it! I have an idea!" Mojo exclaimed.

"This autta be good," Boomer muttered.

"It is good!" Mojo screeched in his face. "Now, as I was saying. I, Mojo Jojo, have figured out how we shall find their weakness. Since you boys are acquaintances of the girls at school, why not ask them about their weakness or something?" Mojo asked.

"If you used your brain…"

"In which you don't," Butch interrupted.

"… then you'd know we're frenemies with them," Brick finished.

"Well then, find a way," Mojo said.

"And you boys will get all the things you need," Him said.

"Sodas?" Boomer asked.

"Candy?" Butch asked.

"Videogames? And weapons?" Brick asked.

"Everything, once we rule the world!" Him said, cackling.

"Then we'll do it!"

* * *

First chapter. Please R&R, no flames.


	2. A Piece of Help From Ms Keane

Dang! No reviews in the first chapter. Well, nevermind. Still gotta update this, because I like its idea. Well, read away, chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or Spy vs. Spy.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Piece of Help from Ms. Keane

--

The next day, the Rowdyruff Boys flew from Mojo's lair to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Mojo and Him had the idea of joining them at school to educate them while being young villains.

"So Brick, can we tell the girls we're going to discover their weaknesses?" Boomer asked.

Brick faced his other brother and they seem to be thinking of the same thing.

Butch then slapped Boomer's arm and said, "No, dummy! We're supposed to keep it a secret!"

"Fine, fine. No need to hit me with it," Boomer said, rubbing his arm.

The three boys then entered the school and greeted Ms. Keane.

"Good morning, Miss Keane."

"Good morning, boys," she said back.

They gladly walked to their seats, which were beside the Powerpuff Girls' seats. Brick was in the middle, Boomer was at the left while Butch was at the right. And after a few moments, their counterparts arrived as well.

"Good morning, Ms. Keane!" they greeted.

"Good morning, girls," she said back.

They walked to their seats and started chatting with each other.

"You think they're saying interesting things?" Butch asked.

"Let's use our supersonic hearing to check," Brick said.

The three then applied their power to magnify hearing, and it led them with a finding.

"So Blossom, will we get to play videogames later?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure. I'll play. Besides, I can finish my homework pronto, so I get to," she replied.

"Can I join too?" Bubbles asked.

"C'mon Bubbles, you don't know how to play 'Spy vs. Spy'," Buttercup said.

"I can! I played it with Blossom! Too bad I lost though," she told her sister.

The boys halted and noticed their findings are what the girls want to do later.

"Spy vs. Spy? I love that game!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah! Too bad Mojo is such a party pooper," Boomer said.

"I agree."

But before Brick could continue, the hotline started ringing. Blossom flew towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Mayor… The Gang Green Gang? We're on it!"

She immediately returned the phone and flew out of the school, along with her sisters behind her.

"Lose! Lose! Lose!" the boys chanted.

Ms. Keane then walked towards the boys and started, "Boys, I know you are super villains, but you should know how hard the girls had to go through to be that good."

"Yeah, right. They were born like that. They want to be heroes and now they are," Brick scoffed.

"Don't be so sure, Brick. You are smart, but if you really want to find out the truth about them, you should start from their birth," she told him.

The teacher walked away which led the boys dumbstruck. But at a second, Brick finally came to his senses.

"That's it! The beginning!" he exclaimed.

"What?" the other two questioned.

"If we search their beginning in this town, we may find their weakness!" Brick explained.

"Oh yeah!" Butch said.

"So, how will we start?" Boomer asked.

"Typical Boomer, we should start with… the Mayor," Brick said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Evil plan! Evil plan! XD I'm excited too. Please R&R, no flames. :D


	3. Miss Bellum’s Point of View

Whoo, fast update! Thanks for the first review, TCW! I'm glad! And a reason why I updated: It's the PPG special day! All PPG all day! So now I got to watch the newest episode for their 10th, so happy birthday girls! Okay, now read away!

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.

* * *

Chapter 3: Miss Bellum's Point of View

--

Hours later, the three boys sneaked out of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to start their mission; to figure out the real weakness of the Powerpuff Girls.

"But what if he doesn't say anything?" Boomer asked.

"Ah, shaddup, Boomer. The Mayor is stupid. He answers everything you ask him," Butch said, mocking the mayor.

"Yeah. And this is gonna be cake," Brick said.

"If we find out their weakness, there'll be cake? I want one!" Boomer exclaimed.

Butch faced his red-head brother and slapped his forehead. Why would the cute Rowdyruff Boy be such an idiot? They shook their head and continued walking down the hallway of the Townsville Hall. They stopped and hid behind a bar, avoiding the security to spot them. Minutes later, they sneaked away. Boomer tiptoed from behind, but with a simple sneeze, their cover was blown.

"A… A… Ah… ACHOO!!!"

"Gotcha, kiddies!" A security guard said, grabbing them into a huddle.

But before they could be brought away, sudden yodels of help echoed their way.

"Help! Help! Help! Call the Powerpuff Girls! Call the Powerpuff Girls!"

The calls were derived from the Mayor. He ran around the hallway crazily, holding a pickle jar that was jammed tight.

"AHH!!! Call the girls now!!!"

The security guard dropped the three boys and walked to the Mayor to find a way to calm him down. Butch just scoffed and grabbed the jar. Boomer, with his laser beams, shot from his eyes and loosened the lid. Brick took the jar and opened it. And knowing Mayor's addiction to pickles, he heard the lid open, and he trotted his way to the pickle jar openers.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said in gratitude.

"What do you boys need? I have to repay you for this deed you have done."

Boomer smirked and faced his aggressive brother, which made him smirk and face their leader brother. He was contaminated with a smirk as well, and they faced the Mayor with smiles on their faces.

"Well…"

--

"It all started when they played tag at the city."

Moments later, the boys and Mayor are sitting on the desk of Mayor's office, discussing the question the boys asked. Miss Bellum was there too; to correct the possible errors Mayor puts in the stories.

"I was going to buy the best pickles in the pickle cart outside this hall," Mayor continued.

"Oh, the thrill for pickles! It was going to be a delicious snack. I would love to taste pickles again."

While the Mayor continues his story about pickles, the boys lazily lay down on the desk, getting bored to tears with the endless talk about pickles. Miss Bellum notices and stops the mayor for the sake of the boys.

"Mayor, I think it's time for you to finish your pickle jar for today," she said gently.

"You're right, Miss Bellum!" He grabbed a pickle and started munching it down.

"So boys, you were wondering how the girls got to be superheroes?"

"No. We're finding out their wea…"

"Yes. That's what we were wondering," Brick said, slapping Boomer's mouth.

"Well, they were first having a 'game' at the city. I think it was tag. They were tagging and chasing each other around the city, when Mayor here was avoiding businessmen to get to the pickle cart. And when he was about to take a bite, the girls collided on the cart and on the Mayor," she said.

"Oh. Well, I guess we have to return to school now," Boomer said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the time," Brick told her.

"Sayonara!" Butch exclaimed.

They flew away, and Butch continued his sentence.

"Sayonara… suckers!"

"Yeah! They don't know we'll defeat the girls with those information," Boomer said.

"Perfect. So know, let's ask Miss Keane," Brick stated.

* * *

Mayor, Mayor, Mayor, pickles always? XD Please R&R, no flames.


	4. Miss Keane's Memories

After some weeks, or was it days, I finally updated this thing. Two reviews in one chapter, that's better! No, I ain't gonna give spoilers for the PPG special. I don't want to pop anyone's bubble. And to KaoruBC, there's not much romance. It's only crushings since they're still 5. But, there's a bunch of BCxButch at the next chapter. But I like your idea about travelling in time. If I use that idea (4315: She'll use it XD), I'll have to credit you, so thanks! And now, back to the story, read away!

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG.

* * *

Chapter 4: Miss Keane's Memories

--

After their first interview with Miss Bellum, the boys figured it was enough from her. They didn't get anything from Mayor, except his pickle memories. And soon enough, they arrived back to Pokey Oaks with Ms. Keane at the door.

"Boys, even if you are super villains and have the right to cut classes, please avoid it," she told them.

"Sorry, Miss Keane," they apologized in unison.

"That's alright. Let's go in now. If you three want to play, then feel free to go outside."

"Sure!" Butch exclaimed happily.

He ran for the back door, but Brick grabbed his shirt.

"Well, we'd rather stay here for now."

"What? Usually, you boys love playing outside. Especially today, since it's dodgeball day," she said, suspicious.

"Erm… we want to rest after going out," Boomer excused.

"Nice save," Butch thought.

"Yeah! And also, we want to ask you a question. You are the teacher after all," Brick said.

"Oh. Then, what's your question?"

"What do you remember when the girls weren't heroes yet?"

"Interesting question. Well, I remembered their first day here. Blossom was reading the books at the shelf, Bubbles played stuffed toys with Julie, and Buttercup played with toy cars and trucks with Mitch and Harry. They were such perfect angels. Professor was a nervous wreck about them, since he said they were unique little girls, but it was definitely true. And then they played hopscotch. They were doing great until Mitch taught them tag. They played around Townsville and almost destroyed everything," she said.

"Them? Destroy the city? Impossible!" Brick exclaimed.

"Really, it's true. And then the school had to be repaired, Professor was jailed and the girls were alone. But Mojo seemed to have planned something that involved the girls. I don't really remember. But they saved the day pretty soon," she finished.

"Okay. Well, thanks, Ms. Keane. We were such curious klutzes but now we know more," Brick said.

"Yeah. Oh, and do you know their weaknesses?" Boomer asked.

Butch and Brick panicked and slapped their brother's mouth.

"Weakness? Well, Bubbles hates bugs. That's what I know," Ms. Keane replied.

"Phew. She didn't catch our cover," Brick thought.

"Well, anything else?"

"No more. And I think we're ready for dodgeball day too," Brick said.

The three ran out to the playground, to continue their search and to play dodgeball.

* * *

Instant chapter. Please R&R, no flames. :D


	5. Dodgeball First

A.N.: It's been a long time I haven't updated this story. I just can't take one annoying criticism of one reviewer. (_To the reviewer: If you don't like how my story's going on, make your own stinking version. I can take constructive criticism, but you seem like you're thinking that I don't have any ideas on where this story is heading to! I planned this story out so I know exactly what to do with it! So either stop bothering this story and make your own or zip it.) _Sorry. I had to get that out of my system. Now, I'm updating this story until I finish it. Read away! XD

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls and everything in their universe. 

* * *

Chapter 5: Dodgeball First

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey Butch, wanna join dodgeball?" Mitch asked.

He and Butch have become best friends soon after their arrival. "With pleasure!" the green Rowdyruff exclaimed, running beside Mitch.

"What? He's gonna be against me? Bring it on!" Buttercup called out.

"Tough, Butterbutt. Be ready for a beating!"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the playground, Brick watched helplessly as his brother started playing dodgeball. It was only helpless because he was supposed to help in their search. But knowing his brother, he gets easily distracted with violence games, especially dodgeball.

"Brick, I know you wanna play, so let's!" Boomer exclaimed.

He grabbed his brother to the dodgeball court. Brick shrugged and stood at the court, his hands at his sides.

"Halt the game! We wanna play too!" he shouted.

Mitch and the others stood back as soon as he heard the Rowdyruff leader challenge everyone, since they knew the outcome. And it wasn't the hurting outcome, it was the rivalry outcome.

"Well, well, well, Brick. Since Bubbles and I wanted to join, I guess this will be an awesome game," Blossom said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, since we'll get to beat you guys, especially you, babe," Brick told her.

"Yeah. Prepare to get hit on the face and get hit again!" Boomer yelled.

"That's stupid. And it's you who'll get hit in the face!" Bubbles told her counterpart.

"Get an alphabet soup, mix the letters and eat your words!" the blue ruff said.

"You get the word-shaped cookies and eat them to eat your words!" the blue puff said back.

"Battle of the stupid comebacks," Butch said.

"You said it," Buttercup agreed.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Brick asked angrily.

"Let's!" Blossom replied.

*-*

The game begins as they grab a ball of their own at the ground. Six exactly for each of them. But Butch was never a rule-follower.

"Hey! You big meanie! Give me my ball!" Bubbles yelled.

"No way, Princess Baby!" Boomer taunted.

"Yeah! I'm keepin' the ball here!" Butch said.

"And it ain't yours because you don't have your name on it!" Boomer added.

Butch then fired Bubbles' ball straight for his counterpart.

"Buttercup! Watch out!" Blossom exclaimed.

Buttercup quickly turned and spotted the ball. She jumped up and the ball bounced to Bubbles' feet.

"My ball!" She picked it up and threw it to Boomer. Boomer kicked it and he boasted quickly.

"HAHA!!! You stink!"

But his luck ran out when the ball fell on his head.

"Ha! You're out!" Bubbles yelled, pointing at him.

"That was the stupidest out I've ever seen!!!" Butch pointed out in a yell.

"You guys go on without me," the blue ruff said.

"And Brick, look out!"

"What?" Brick turned around and spotted a dodgeball flying straight for him. He quickly zoomed out of the way before it could hit his face.

"Phew," he said.

"Shoot. I didn't hit him," Blossom said, snapping.

"Well, count on this!" Butch pitched the dodgeball quickly and knocked Bubbles down.

"Yeah! She's out!" Butch started jumping around their side of the court after their first hit. But his brother quickly stopped him for information.

"Uh, Butch, you just hit the girly one. You gotta hit the tougher ones. Like babe over here," he said.

"Stop calling me babe!" Blossom exclaimed.

"No way! You ain't the boss of me!" Brick yelled back.

"Pff. Now both of you guys shut up so I could take a hit!" Buttercup shouted.

She gripped the ball tight and propelled it straight to her counterpart. Butch quickly jumped up and threw his ball back to her.

"Buttercup! Move!" Blossom demanded. Buttercup rolled sidewards and panted.

"Good call, leader girl," the green puff said.

"My turn!" the red ruff exclaimed. He flung his ball straight for Buttercup, but Blossom decided to take the hit.

"Blossom, no!" But it was too late, she got hit already, but her ball hovered to the air.

"Go on, Buttercup! You can do it!" the pink puff said.

"Ha! You didn't hit me but I hit you!" Brick boasted, but it ended with a ball hitting him.

"You're out!" Buttercup said.

"Shoot!" Brick levitated off the court and watched his aggressive brother battle out with his counterpart.

Their eyes squinted and glared hard at each other. The balls were gripped tightly. It was a long wait for longer concentration. Bubbles hid under a bench, while Boomer sat on the bench, waiting for the intense action to start. Blossom covered her mouth while Brick held his cap. The green counterparts continued glaring, and decided to start.

"Draw!"

At the exact same time, they threw their balls straight for each other, both in the same speed. Not long, they both crashed on the ground.

"It's a tie!" Mitch announced.

"Ooh!" responded their classmates.

"What? I hit him first!"

"No way! I hit you first, Butterbutt!"

The two ended up in a quarrel, in which led Brick and Blossom to pull away their siblings.

"Nice game, babe, but we're gonna beat you guys next time," Brick said, smirking.

"Fair. And we're the ones going to beat you," she replied. They dragged their siblings away and walked off to separate sides.

"Great game," Boomer said.

"But we didn't get anything."

"We did get something," Brick told his brother.

The blue ruff looked at his brother in confusion, as well as Butch. He slapped his forehead and said, "Don't you guys get it? Buttercup can't say no to violent games. So if we have to fight her, her weakness in battle is not focusing on traps."

Butch snapped and said, "Oh yeah! That's right! But what's a good trap for her?"

"Mutated Piranha-lions!" Boomer exclaimed.

The two stared at him, dumbstruck.

"That could work, except that it's WEIRD! But I'll keep it in mind," Brick said.

"So, who's our next target?" the green ruff asked.

"Hmm… I think the Gang Green Gang may have some vital information," Brick stated.

* * *

There, one chapter added. This is one of my favorite moments in the story, really. Dodgeball, what a sport for them. Well, please R&R.


End file.
